Nothing but Paradise
by Anonymous Contributer
Summary: Roxas and Xion are boyfriend and girlfriend and they decide to use a mission in Destiny Islands to take a short vacation. Can be seen as a sequel to "Date Night". RoxasxXion.


Nothing but Paradise

Rating: T for language and sexual references

* * *

"You guys are done for now!"

"I don't think so Roxas!"

"What the- CRAP!"

"How do you like this bomb Roxy?"

"Nice try Xion!"

The trio of friends was sitting on the couch in the castle's lounge. They were currently playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ trying to ring out one another. On the TV screen, the blue Lucas manages to pick up a Home-run Bat.

"Hey Xion," said Roxas. "Batter up." The blue Lucas managed to land a smash attack on the purple Toon Link, immediately eliminating him.

"Aw darnit." Xion sighed half-dejected, half-frustrated. After enjoying a split second of smugness, Roxas refocused on the game. Unfortunately for him, a yellow Ike attacked his character with a Quick Draw, knocking the Home-run Bat out of the blue Lucas's grasp and off the edge.

"Damnit!" Roxas exclaimed.

"What'cha gonna do now Roxy?" taunted Axel as he began to charge an Eruption.

The blue Lucas did a sidestep dodge to get behind the yellow Ike and managed to avoid the Eruption. Then he launched the swordsman a long distance away with a down smash attack, forcing the heavy human to attempt to jump back onto the stage.

"No. Noo. NOOO!" cried Axel as he tried to make an aerial recovery with Aether, but he fell too short. "**NOOOOOOOO!**"

As the game switched to the victory screen declaring the psychic boy was the winner, Roxas sat with his head facing Axel on his right and with the haughtiest smirk on his face. "That's what I did…Axey." Number XIII mockingly responded to his friend's earlier question.

Axel sent his friend a halfhearted glare while Xion giggled. "Well I'm gonna turn in already so I can get up nice and early for our mission tomorrow." Xion stated to her friends, but mostly to her blond boyfriend sitting next to her. She stood up and placed her Gamecube controller on the seat. "Good night guys."

"Good night." The two male members replied. As Number XIV walked out of the lounge, Roxas was staring at her the entire time. The moment she finally left, Roxas sighed happily, thinking about how lucky he is to have such a beautiful, kind, and amazing girlfriend. Life certainly is good for him.

"Hey, the Castle that Never Was to Roxas." Number VIII joked, snapping the Key of Destiny back to reality. "Come in Roxas. Your bachelor friend needs to make sure your pants don't become too tight."

Roxas gave his fiery redheaded friend an annoyed and slightly appalled look. "Axel, I wasn't thinking anything like that about Xion!" He protested.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames gave his buddy a teasing smirk. "As if." he joked, imitating Xigbar. "I saw you staring at her ass."

"I WAS NOT!" Roxas retorted, but he couldn't help his face blushing at the implication (he really didn't look there though).

"Well I bet you have done it before." said a voice from behind the couch. Startled, Roxas and Axel turned to their lefts to find Demyx standing behind where Xion sat.

"Demyx, where'd you come from?" questioned Number XIII. "Or better yet, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." answered Demyx shamelessly.

Roxas was about to inquire more until he finally noticed that his forehead was wrapped in bandages and that there was another bandage on his right cheek. "Uh Demyx, what happened to…"

"Oh this?" Demyx pointed to his bandage-covered face. "I ran into a little trouble on my mission today."

Axel immediately became skeptical. "You had a simple recon mission today!" he argued. "That's something you're actually good at! How the hell did you get hurt like this!"

"Well…"

* * *

*Flashback: Much earlier ago in Twilight Town*

Demyx was standing in the sandlot looking over his checklist to make sure everything was complete.

"All right, everything still seems normal. Which means I'm done for today." Number IX put away his checklist and got excited. "Awesome! That means I can RTC and just chillax and play my sitar."

The Melodious Nocturne was about to summon a dark corridor when all of a sudden he heard a weird noise. Demyx turned around and saw that the weird noise was caused by a portal appearing on the ground a few feet away from him. Soon after, something large and red jumped high out of the portal. The portal disappeared and whatever came out of it landed exactly where it had been. Demyx realized now that this thing was a huge man with grey skin, red kabuki-like markings on his face and white eyes that lacked pupils and irises. He was wearing red and grey Japanese-like armor with yellow accents, grey puffy pants with red polka-dots all over them, and a red horned hood.

"Once again I have escaped the Rift!" exclaimed the man.

"Uh…excuse me?" a confused Demyx said out loud.

"Hmm?" the man finally noticed the mullet-haired boy standing a fair distance in front of him. "Well well. It appears I have met my first challenger in this world." he said with a smile.

"Wait, WHAT!" panicked Demyx.

"You should feel honored to fight me." the man boasted. "For I have faced many tough opponents from faraway lands more times that I can count."

"B-but I don't wanna face you, I just_"

"Save it." the man interrupted, not really listening. "This is a once in a lifetime chance. For I am the one! The only! The legendary swordsman! The Mighty **GILGAMESH!**" He went into a somewhat goofy battle stance. "LET US BEGIN!"

"Uh-oh."

* * *

*End flashback*

"Is that really what happened?" asked an even more disbelieving Axel.

"I'm serious!" Demyx screamed, trying to defend himself.

"Well, did you at least win?" asked Roxas who was more trusting of Number IX's story.

Demyx crossed his arms, closed his eyes, smiled and said "I'll leave that up to your imaginations."

"That probably means he lost." stated Axel. Demyx gave him an annoyed glare in response, but Axel ignored it and focused back on Roxas. "So any particular reason why Xion wanted to get up nice and early for your mission tomorrow?" Number VIII asked with a teasing tone.

"Yeah Roxas," joined Demyx who now also shared Axel's playful suggestiveness. "Why would anybody be excited for a mission? I know I would do my best to avoid a mission."

"Well that's because you're you." Axel pointed out.

"That's not the point." Demyx pitifully countered.

Roxas realized that his friends are most likely not going to let him leave unless he tells them his and Xion's little secret plan. Luckily, he figures that he cannot only trust them, but they will probably encourage him to go with it as well. "Alright here's the deal." Roxas began as the others listened real closely to get all the "juicy" details. "Xion and I found out that our mission for tomorrow was doing recon in a world called Destiny Islands."

"Oh you mean the beach world." chimed in Axel. "Well aren't you lucky. That place is paradise."

"Seriously!" exclaimed Demyx in disbelief. He couldn't help but be jealous of Roxas and Xion. "Man, if I got a mission there, I would totally make it last forever…or at least until I get caught."

"Well that's exactly what we plan to do." admitted Roxas.

"Eh?" muttered the two older members.

"Since it's such a perfect vacation world and we've been working hard to collect hearts and all, we figured we…you know."

Axel simply smiled and said "Yeah, totally, go for it."

Roxas was instantly surprised that his pal would encourage him so quickly. "You really mean it!"

"Dude," Number IX began excitedly. "It's like that Gilgamesh guy said, it's a once in a lifetime chance, you have to take it!"

Roxas felt a surge of gratitude swell through him after that piece of advice.

"And besides," smirked Axel. "This way you and Xion can get some _alone_ time."

And said gratitude was thrown out the window and went down the sewer drain after that suggestive comment.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" the Key of Destiny deadpanned at the redhead.

"Come on Roxas," teased Number VIII. "We all know you two have 'raging hormones' and you just haven't acted on them because there are so many members around here." At this point, Demyx was giggling like mad.

Roxas realized what he was implying and blushed furiously as a result. "YOU SICK PERVERTS!" he shouted. Axel and Demyx laughed out loud. "Is that all you guys think about! There's more to a relationship than that!"

"Of course there is." Axel honestly admitted, though he was still laughing. "But it's still a part of it." Roxas was not amused at that last comment.

"Oh don't worry Roxas, we know you won't do anything like that." claimed Demyx. "But still, we figure you're gonna at least grope her ass and boobs once."

"You mean just her ass." corrected Axel.

"Why, why can't he also grope her boobs?"

"It's Xion."

"…Oh right." said Demyx, as if he realized something.

There was a short awkward silence before Numbers VIII and IX broke out into laughter. At this point, Roxas finally had it. It was one thing to make perverted jokes about himself, but saying things about his lovely girlfriend which he felt were insults made his blood boil. Number XIII promptly got up from the couch, stormed out of the lounge, and slammed the door behind him.

After all of that happened, the laughter died down and Axel went back to looking skeptical at Demyx. "The mighty Gilgamesh?"

"It really happened!" asserted Demyx.

"What kind of a name is Gilgamesh?" argued Axel.

The door to the lounge slammed open, causing the two bickering Nobodies to face in its direction only to see a slightly pissed off Roxas in the doorway. "Oh and by the way," said Roxas. "These coats are pretty thick. Let that sink in." Then he promptly walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Axel and Demyx looked at each other with surprised expressions on their faces. "Does he mean_? Could she have_?" they questioned at the same time. Then they both thought what they were thinking was wrong and said "Naaah." Then they began having second thoughts and wondered out loud "Could she?"

* * *

*The next morning*

Roxas woke up in his bed when his alarm clock kept buzzing. He did his usual morning routine (took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed in his black coat, and ate breakfast with Axel and Xion) before finally entering the Grey Room with his beloved to get their mission from Saïx,

"Today you two will be performing recon in a world known as Destiny Islands." Number VII stated in his usual monotone and uncaring voice.

The couple nodded at this predictable assignment and turned around to leave the Grey Room, creating the false notion that they were preparing for their mission in Saïx's mind. In reality, they were going to their rooms to collect their packed bags full of beach gear (beach towels, sunblock, etc.). When Roxas double-checked to make sure he had everything, Xion entered his room with her own bag.

"Ready Xion?" Roxas asked the girl of his dreams with a smile.

Number XIV returned her boyfriend's smile with one of her own. Gently grabbing Roxas's arms, Xion replied with "Whenever you are Roxas." and pecked his lips with a tiny kiss, turning both of their faces a little pink.

"Alright then, let's go." declared Roxas and he summoned a dark corridor.

* * *

The Nobody couple walked out of the dark corridor and onto the beautiful sunny shores of Destiny Islands. The weather was perfect, the waves were calm, and the scene couldn't have been any better.

"Wow!" Xion gasped. "Have you ever seen something so amazing?"

Roxas couldn't help but give a half-smile/half-smirk at this. "You know I have." he responded, referring to Xion herself.

"You're such a suck up." Xion giggled, playfully slapping her boyfriend on the arm.

"Oh don't tell me you don't love it." The Key of Destiny jokingly argued.

"I'll admit, it was very sweet and I am flattered." a blushing Xion confessed. "Anyways, we should probably get out of these black coats and into our swimsuits." she somewhat bashfully added.

"Oh right." Roxas realized. Both Nobodies wore their swimsuits underneath their black coats so all they had to do was strip down and they would be ready (…wait, what?). Roxas was the first one to unzip his coat, not realizing that Xion's eyes were on him the entire time. When he finally took off his coat, he was in nothing but a pair of white swim trunks with a row of black checkered lines on the bottoms of each of the legs. He eventually noticed Xion staring at his lean and decently toned body. "Like what you see?" he smirked.

The black-haired girl's face turned redder than a chili pepper. "W-w-well wh-who wouldn't love s-seeing a s-strong, handsome man with his shirt off." she stuttered.

"What's the matter, Cheshire Cat got your tongue?" Number XIII teased. Despite all of this, he couldn't help his face from flushing from Xion's compliment (and the fact that he found her stuttering to be cute).

Xion presented her boyfriend a challenging smirk. "Well let's see how you handle me in my swimsuit." The second she began to unzip her coat, Roxas's eyes started to eat up the scene just like Xion's eyes did with him earlier. Once the coat slid off, all that was left on Xion's body was a plain, black, two-piece, bikini. "What do you have to say now?" she purred.

It was now Roxas's turn now to go red in the face. He forgot how to breathe when those hidden curves of his lovely girlfriend's revealed themselves from under that heavy coat. It all reminded him of how lucky he is to have this girl love him as much he loves her. This girl who had a wonderful personality and the looks to match it. Now if only his brain worked properly right now so he can tell her that. "I-I-I w-w-well I-I-I y-y-you s-s-see I-I-I u-u-uh_" the spiky-haired blond fumbled greatly with his words.

"Yes? Is there something you would like to tell me?" Number XIV cooed. She was getting too much enjoyment out of this, but she couldn't help it. Roxas started this in the first place and besides, he was too adorable when he was this nervous.

The teenage boy took a deep breath and regained his cool. "What I meant to say was," Roxas began as he took a step forward and took Xion's hand in one of his own and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "You're gorgeous. You always have been. And I am extremely happy you're mine."

Those words melted Xion's (nonexistent?) heart. "And I am really glad you're mine." she confessed to her beloved. The couple leaned their heads in closer and shared a short, but passionate kiss. "Anyways," Xion started to speak after the kiss. "Let's get set up. We did come here to enjoy the beach after all."

After laying their beach towels on a spot in the sand, the two Nobodies went off to relish in their secret mini-vacation. After about an hour or two of playing in the ocean and sand, the couple decided to sit on a bent tree and gaze at the horizon. The view was breathtaking.

*Insert heartfelt music*

"Kinda like the sunset back in Twilight Town huh?" Roxas stated.

"Mm-hmm." agreed Xion who was leaning her head on Roxas's shoulder. Then a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Hey do you think Axel would mind if we skipped having ice cream with him?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at his.

Roxas turned his head to face Xion and gave her a genuine smile. "No, he won't mind." he told her. "If anything, he would want us to take a day off like this, with you and me together."

Xion realized he was right and became relieved. "That's good." she said smiling and rested her head back on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I just don't want him to feel rejected or anything."

"Hey, what about your boyfriend?" Roxas asked in mock dejection.

"Don't worry Roxas, I could never forget about you." Xion giggled. When she stopped giggling however, she got more serious and even a bit emotional. "You mean so much to me. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

Xion's sweet little speech seemed to be contagious because Roxas felt like he had to make one of his own. "I love you too Xion." he told the cute girl who is now looking at him. "You mean everything to me as well. You are my life. To me, there is no Roxas without Xion."

Xion was tremendously touched by Roxas's confession just as much as he was by hers. Their faces were now getting closer to each other's. Soon their lips connected and shared a long loving kiss. It was moments like these that made them grateful for how truly fortunate they are to have each other.

*End heartfelt music*

The next few hours were spent with more playing, a lunch break, and even another passionate kiss (or a make out session, you decide) before sadly deciding they should RTC or else the Organization might send someone to search for them. Still, it was nice having a day off from doing lousy missions for their demanding superiors.

* * *

A dark corridor opened up in Number XIII's room out walked Roxas and Xion hand-in-hand, once again draped in their black coats.

"Took you half-pints long enough." called a voice from inside the room.

"Gah!" screamed the startled Nobody couple. They looked around the room to seek for the source of the voice. They quickly found it sitting in a chair with one leg crossed over the other and its hands behind its head, which is covered with long, spiky, red hair.

"Axel! Did you really have to scare us!" yelled Roxas. He was really worried that he and Xion had got caught.

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Gotta find some way to entertain myself while you two aren't here." He answered shamelessly. "Anyways, did you two lovebirds enjoy your 'day off'?"

Xion gasped when she heard this and looked at Roxas. The blonde just scratched the back of his head and gave Number XIV a sheepish, but worried grin. She knows there is no doubt it was him that told Axel, but Xion also realized she kind of gave it away last night when she expressed excitement towards a mission. Besides, both of them know they could trust Axel, so Xion will let the whole thing slide. "We sure did." Xion answered for her and Roxas.

"Good to hear." affirmed Number VIII. "Hope you guys didn't have _too_ much fun." he teased while wiggling eyebrows suggestively.

"**AXEL!**" the Keyblade wielders screamed as furiously as they were blushing.

Axel had a good laugh for several seconds before calming down. "Relax. I'm only teasing." he said.

"I just wish you would stop making those jokes." Roxas grumbled. Xion nodded her head in agreement.

Axel just let out a chuckle. "You two really are made for each other." He got up out of the chair and rubbed his two friends' hairs, despite their half-protests. "And in case you guys forgot, you better report to Saïx. He's gonna wanna know why it took you guys like…" he paused to make an estimated guess of how long the couple has been gone. "…six hours for you to do a recon mission."

The two teenagers knew they would have to face this sooner or later. They nodded at Axel and started walking towards the Grey Room. This didn't matter too much to them. They did spend about six hours at Destiny Islands; they were bound to have collected some info. As for why they took so long, the couple could make up an alibi about being constantly attacked by heartless. And if Saïx didn't believe that and decided to punish them for taking a day off in the first place…

It was totally worth it.


End file.
